Tobias
by ambudaff
Summary: Jadi, kau penyihir? Selama ini kau membohongiku? Untuk Challenge Flairly Behavior Investigation FBI di Infantrum, dan untuk Profesor Patronussto di Departemen Pelurusan Sejarah Hogwarts


"KAU PENYIHIR?" gelegar suaranya membelah bekunya pagi itu, "—kau—kau—" ia berhenti berkata-kata karena napasnya yang memburu menderu menghentikan kemungkinannya untuk mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, hanya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata berikutnya dengan nada yang lebih rendah, "—jadi selama ini kau sudah membohongiku—"

-o0o-

**TOBIAS**

_Tobias Snape dan Eileen Prince adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rating T, POV Tobias, POV orang ketiga di awal fic_

_Wordcount dengan MSWord, story only 1152_

_Fic ini ditulis untuk memenuhi __**F**__**lairly**__** B**__**ehavior**__** I**__**nvestigation**__**(FBI) Challenge**__ di __**Forum Infantrum**__ sekaligus juga untuk memenuhi permintaan __**Profesor Patronussto, Departemen Pelurusan Sejarah Hogwarts**_

-o0o-

Segalanya sempurna. Saat itu. Saat aku melamarnya, dan ia—dengan agak bingung—menerimanya. Dan kami menikah dengan upacara di gereja. Dengan pesta sederhana. Tak begitu banyak tamu.

Seharusnya aku sudah tahu saat itu. Karena orang tua Eileen, terasa agak aneh. Dan kerabat Eileen—yang tidak begitu banyak—juga terasa aneh.

Tapi tak kupikirkan.

Mulanya aku juga merasa agak aneh saat Eileen ingin menikah di tempatku saja. Bukankah biasanya pernikahan dilakukan di tempat mempelai wanita—atau setidaknya tempat yang dipilih oleh mempelai wanita? Ah, walau ini tempatku, tapi bukankah Eileen yang memilihnya?

Aku masih tak mengira sama sekali.

Mungkin melihat penampilan orang tua dan kerabat Eileen yang aneh, ia merasa agak malu kalau harus menikah di tempatnya.

Jadi, menikahlah kami di Spinner's End. Di gereja kecil.

Orang tuaku tak lama kemudian meninggal, sehingga rumah kecil di Spinner's End itu menjadi milikku. Kau bisa bilang kami berbahagia untuk beberapa waktu yang singkat.

Aku terlahir dari keluarga menengah mengarah ke miskin. Keluarga biasa-biasa saja dengan predikat pekerja keras turunan Revolusi Industri. Kakek buruh, ayah buruh, dan demikian pula aku. Rumah kecil di lingkungan kompleks pekerja, bayang-bayang pabrik dengan cerobong yang menjulang, dipotong sebuah sungai kecil yang tidak bisa dibilang bersih.

Seperti pemuda lainnya, aku bersekolah tak jauh, dan tak tinggi. Cukuplah untuk bisa masuk ke dalam lingkaran pekerja industri tekstil sekitar. Pendidikan yang tak tinggi, cukuplah untuk tidak memprotes industri berdasar tenaga air—dan membuang limbahnya juga di sana.

Pendidikan sedang-sedang saja, rutinitas ke gereja juga sedang-sedang saja. Bukan pemuda alim yang rajin menghadiri misa, hanya kadang-kadang saja. Namun punya cita-cita untuk menikah di depan altar, bukan hanya sekedar mencatatkan diri di Kantor Catatan Sipil.

Pertemuanku dengan Eileen juga biasa-biasa saja. Bertemu tak sengaja di pasar malam di Manchester, beberapa kali aku menemuinya, beberapa kali ia menemuiku, kemudian aku melamarnya. Perlu kau ketahui, aku tidak termasuk orang yang romantis. Tidak ada bayangan bahwa kami berdua adalah pasangan terbahagia di seluruh dunia, atau bunga-bunga bermekaran bertaburan di sekitar kami ketika aku melamarnya.

Tapi ia tak keberatan.

Ia juga tahu kalau aku hanya pekerja buruh.

Ia tak keberatan.

Hanya ada cincin pertunangan yang kemudian dialihkan pada jari kanan menjadi cincin pernikahan, dan ada kue. Ada bulan madu—menonton pertandingan sepakbola Manchester United yang tidak kami nikmati sepenuhnya karena kami berdua bukan penggemar sepak bola, hanya demi menggunakan tiket yang diberikan oleh salah satu tetanggaku.

Ia juga tidak keberatan.

Hari-hari kami kemudian adalah hari-hari yang berlalu seperti biasa hari-hari pekerja buruh di sekitar pabrik. Hari yang ternyata semakin sulit karena pabrik-pabrik yang tidak berbasis modal yang cukup, ternyata tidak bisa bertahan lama.

Aku kena PHK.

Padahal istriku sekarang sedang mengandung.

Walau pesangon yang kudapat tidak seberapa, aku menyisihkan sebagian untuk biaya melahirkan. Oke, biaya melahirkan di rumah sakit pemerintah gratis, tapi kan bayi memerlukan baju-popok-dan segala peralatan lainnya.

Sebagian lain digunakan untuk biaya sehari-hari. Dan sebagian lainnya untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya mencari pekerjaan di saat setengah pemuda New Mills juga sedang mencari pekerjaan karena di-PHK. Dan menjelang Natal pula. Membekukan.

Saat itu aku pulang dari berkeliling mencari pekerjaan agak awal. Kemungkinan hari itu akan ada badai salju, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencarian. Seperti biasa, aku masuk rumah dengan diam karena tak membawa apa-apa, baik barang maupun kabar.

Entah apakah aku berhalusinasi. Aku melihat Eileen di seberang ruangan, dan perapian di seberang ruangan juga. Aku lihat Eileen menunjuk perapian dan mendesis seperti kata "_Incendio_' atau semacamnya. Dan perapian menyala.

Saat itu aku masih berprasangka, mungkin Eileen sudah menyalakannya tadi, tapi apinya kecil, dan baru saat aku masuk, apinya membesar.

Aku tak memperhatikan bahwa Eileen nampak agak terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi ia tak berbicara, membuka mantelku, dan mengatakan bahwa masakan sebentar lagi akan matang.

Ya, saat itu yang menjadi penghiburanku adalah, rumah selalu hangat, bersih dan rapi, masakan selalu tersedia walau sederhana, padahal Eileen sedang hamil besar. Ia tentu bekerja keras untuk merapikan rumah, untuk memasak, padahal dalam keadaan hamil.

Waktu itu aku merasa sedikit berdosa.

Aku tidak membawa uang pulang. Aku tidak membawa kabar bahwa aku diterima di mana pun. Dan yang kudapat adalah rumah yang rapi dan bersih, makanan tersedia, istri yang tersenyum menyambut.

Tapi rasa berdosa itu mendadak lenyap ketika aku mendapati kenyataan yang lain, di hari yang lain.

Orang-orang yang mengenalku sejak aku kecil selalu mengatakan bahwa aku orangnya pendiam. Aku tak pernah marah besar, aku tak suka memperlihatkan emosiku.

Hari itu semua emosi yang tertahan meluap keluar tak tertahankan.

Aku pulang untuk memberi kabar bahwa aku diterima di pabrik nun di ujung Lancashire. Gaji memang sedikit lebih kecil dari yang dulu, tetapi bukankah sekarang yang penting adalah keberlangsungan sebuah pekerjaan?

Jadi hari masih bisa terhitung pagi ketika aku kembali ke rumah untuk memberitakan kabar itu pada Eileen. Mungkin ia belum memasak, mungkin aku bisa mentraktirnya _stew_ di kedai kecil di ujung perumahan. Mungkin—

—yang kulihat adalah sapu yang sedang menyapu lantai sendiri, panci di bawah keran yang mengalirkan air plus sabut berbusa menggosoknya, wajan yang sedang menumis sendiri, dan entah apa lagi. Dan yang kulihat adalah Eileen sedang menggerak-gerakkan tongkat untuk mengendalikan semuanya.

Mengendalikan semuanya, karena begitu ia sadar ada aku di depan pintu, ia tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya, dan semua terhenti mendadak. Sapu lemas dan terjatuh, panci berkelontangan, dan sebagainya.

Aku tak bisa bicara untuk beberapa menit.

"Kau—kau—" aku menarik napas sejenak untuk mengumpulkan kata-kata, "—sedang apa kau?" dan kata-kata yang muncul kemudian, "—dan SIAPAKAH KAU?"

Ia terdiam. Menyembunyikan tongkatnya di balik punggung walau itu sia-sia. Gemetar.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku mendekatinya. Gemetar juga, walau aku tahu pasti, ia gemetar karena ketahuan, sementara aku gemetar karena marah.

"Kau—PENYIHIR?"

Masih terdiam.

Kuanggap itu adalah jawaban 'ya'.

Semakin kudesak ia. Menempel di dinding. Gemetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi semua yang kaukerjakan selama ini, apa? Jadi rumah yang bersih itu karena sihir? Jadi segala tertata rapi itu karena sihir?"

Selama hidup aku tak pernah semarah ini. Dan itu karena—

"—jadi selama ini kau sudah membohongiku?"

"Tobias—"

"Ayahmu! Ibumu! Saudara-saudaramu, apakah mereka juga semua penyihir!"

"Tobias, _please_—"

Aku bukan pemuda yang rajin mengunjungi gereja, tetapi hidup bersama dengan seorang penyihir?

Tanganku sudah terangkat, sudah akan melayang, mendarat pada tubuhnya, ketika tiba-tiba aku menghentikannya.

Biar bagaimana pun aku tidak boleh memukul wanita. Apalagi wanita hamil.

Ia tersudut, menggigil dan tak berkata-kata.

Ia penyihir.

Kuturunkan tanganku.

Ia bisa saja menyihirku.

Tapi ia masih saja terdiam. Tongkatnya lemas mengarah ke bawah, tak mengarah ke mana-mana. Tak ada mantra.

Tapi ia penyihir.

"Kau membohongiku selama ini," sahutku pelan.

Dan aku berbalik, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sekarang. Atau nanti.

Aku kecewa. Aku marah. Aku dibohongi. Aku tak bisa mempercayainya lagi.

Tapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ia penyihir.

**FIN**

**AN:**

Nyehe~

Kesimpulan ambil sendiri ya?


End file.
